villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Pink Pearl
"Wh.. What happened? where am i?" -Pink Pearl, after being uncontrolled in "Change your mind" '''Pink Pearl '''is a homeworld gem and minor antagonist and supporting character of Steven Universe:Diamond days. She is the former servant of Pink Diamond and controlled servant of White Diamond. She only appeared in "Legs from here to homeworld", "Together alone", and "Change your mind" in Diamond days. She made her debut in "Legs from here to homeworld" as white pearl, when she transported to Pink Diamond's ship, saying that Pink Diamond's (Steven's) presence is needed and ONLY steven's. Then she transported Steven to White Diamond's ship, then leaves so White Diamond could talk to him. She next appears in "Together alone" as herself in Steven's dream. She is joyful and laughful when Steven entertains her. She gets pulled back away and disappears when the dream gets worse. She later appears in the episode as white pearl again, taking White Diamond's place at the era 3 ball since she can't attend it. She is smiling throughout the ball, but becomes displeased when Steven and Connie fuse into Stevonnie. She last appeared in "Change your mind" as white pearl again, when she transports in front of Steven and Connie, saying that they aren't going anywhere. then she lifts White Diamond's ship onto Pink Diamond's ship, then says that they made a mistake, demanding them to go to their rooms. She next appears in the episode when she drops down from the ceiling when Steven goes near White Diamond. She is mind controlled by white diamond during the episode, but is herself, pink pearl, when white diamond gets her flaw. She asked what happened and where she was, then, Steven said "Welcome back" to her. QUotes "Pink Diamond. Your presence is required." -Pink Pearl, controlled as White Pearl in "Legs from here to homeworld" "Only Pink Diamond's presence is necessary." -Pink Pearl (White Pearl) to Yellow and Blue Diamond in "Legs from here to homeworld" "To those in attendance of the era 3 ball, White Diamond... Has more important things to attend to" -Pink Pearl (White Pearl) to the audience in "Together Alone" "Therefore, I will be here to observe in her place. Welcome to era 3!" -Pink Pearl (White Pearl), taking White Diamond's place in "Together Alone" "You're not going anywhere." -Pink Pearl (White Pearl) Stopping Steven and Connie in "Change your mind" "You've made a grave mistake, go to your rooms!" -Pink Pearl (White Pearl) to Steven, Connie, Yellow Diamond, Blue Diamond, and the crystal gems in "Change your mind" "Very cute. Glad to see everyone is having fun. However, White Diamond has certain issues with your conduct that will have to be addressed before we move forward" -Pink pearl (White Pearl) in "Change your mind" "Wh.. What happened? where am i?" -Pink Pearl, after being uncontrolled in "Change your mind" RelationShips Pink Diamond Pink Diamond was the former Owner/Superior of Pink Pearl. She was treated like a friend than like a servant when she was her pearl. sadly, she was replaced with the crystal gems's pearl after being under White Diamond's ownership. White Diamond After being replaced with the crystal gems's pearl, she was under White Diamond's ownership and White Diamond became the new Owner/Superior of her. She didn't treat her like a friend like Pink Diamond did, she treated her like a puppet and spoke through her so her voice never was heard. Steven Universe as seen in Steven's dream in "Together Alone", she was very happy and delighted when she was playing with Steven, but when being white pearl, she never had a relationship with him and wanted to destroy him due to White Diamond's mind controlling. Gallery Category:Steven Universe Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Genderless Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Redeemed Category:Pawns Category:Servant of Hero Category:Tyrants Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Friend of the hero